shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Raven
Raven is a post-human, previously known as David Adams. He is featured in numerous albums both as Raven and David Adams, and was created and is voiced by Paul Shapera. Early Years Little is known about David Adams' early life. What we do know is that, prior to his flowering, David worked at a corporation known as Justacorp, and was somewhat respected. During this time, however, he started questioning if his job and company was all there was to life, and underwent a nervous breakdown, after which he was swiftly let go. David then found himself more cynical and angry, working labor but in a relationship with a waitress, which didn't last terribly long. He still underwent his prolonged existential crisis, and at one point jumped off a cliff. His breakdown, however, caused him to start flowering, so he jumped into the Meta-Verse, and eventually found himself at The First Playhouse. Post-Human David, now going by the name Raven, met Lloyd Allen at the First Playhouse and they eventually fell in love. It is currently unknown what happened to The First Playhouse, but eventually they made The Second Playhouse, a place specifically made to help Post-Humans through their flowering. Kate is one of the post-humans who made it, though many cracked under the pressure. Lloyd was interested in what it meant to be Post-Human, and together with Raven, did some experiments, letting Raven lean more and more away from who he was as David and eventually forgetting it altogether. Soon after, Lloyd found himself fascinated with Elysium, and went out to find it, leaving Raven behind. At some point, Raven changed The Playhouse into his Carnival, and had a run in with an Angel and Demon. Soon after, he was trapped in the Collective Unconscious. The Ballad of Lost Hollow |left]] Raven was left bored in the Collective Unconscious, unable to break himself out, and with little hope of someone else coming to get him out, he could only wait for another Post-Human to arrive. Eventually, in Uncle Raven's Super Happy Funtime Carnival, that's exactly what happened. Helen, Han-Mi, Henry, and Hank all arrived, after fleeing their cabaret and a voice that threatened to destroy them. Raven welcomed them in, telling them one of them had the gift, and believing it was Helen, he had the others tossed into the Hall of Mirrors. Raven then tried to explain to Helen her gift, attempting to seduce and propose to her so that they could leave their prison. However, Han-Mi arrived, threatening Raven if he harmed Helen. That's when he realized; Helen wasn't the one with the gift, Han-Mi was. He showed Han-Mi how to use her power, and eventually they all escaped, and Raven and his Carnival were free. Raven eventually started a show called "Never Never Land", about a young girl and boy who always died young after having fallen in love. After the show, he questioned about whether he was a better man then David Adams, before coming across a animated wooden doll. At first he was disgusted, but then it spoke, revealing himself to be Lloyd. The lovers tearfully reunited, with Raven soon questioning why Han-Mi was there, to which she replied "Oh, you're gonna love this one, Gramps". The Fairytale Series ]]Some time after being reunited with Lloyd and Han-Mi, revealed to be his great-granddaughter, Raven and Lloyd presumably trained Han, then let her narrate her own story about a lost little Meme. Raven appeared briefly, helping the Meme into her own story, picking a love story just for her. Though he doesn't specifically appear in The Broken Cyborg, it's assumed Raven is still, along with Lloyd, assisting Han-Mi with her story. Raven and Lloyd both reappear in The Lost Fairy, Assisting Han as she finishes narrating Jane's story, assisting her when the narrative doesn't work the way they want it too, insisting he's trying to be a good family member to her despite his and their past. At the end, he offers to take Han-Mi out for some carrot cake. She accepts.